Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 139
Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar vs. Yugi Muto - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 6: Yami Yugi *Marik has just managed to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Phoenix Mode. *Since a monster was summoned on Marik's side of the field, "Slifer the Sky Dragon"'s second-mouth effect activates, inflicting 2000 damage to "The Winged Dragon of Ra". But it fails (as "The Winged Dragon of Ra" already has 0 ATK for the moment, so it can't be reduced by 2000). *Marik pays 1000 LP (Marik: 4000 > 3000 Life Points) to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra"'s effect, destroying "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Because it was Special Summoned, "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to Marik's Graveyard. *Marik activates "Zombie's Jewel": He takes "Monster Reborn" from Yugi's Graveyard and adds it to his hand, but in exchange Yugi draws a card.(Aside from "Monster Reborn", Yami Marik's hand is shown to contain "Bait Doll" and "The Mask of Remnants".) *Without looking at it, Yugi sets the card he drew (NOTE: Ishizu reveals the card is "Fiend's Sanctuary", the card Seto gave Yugi before the Duel started). Turn 7: Yami Marik *Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. (NOTE: This time after its activation, "Monster Reborn" goes where it should, i.e. Marik's Graveyard). *Pays all but 1 of his LP (Marik: 3000 > 1 Life Points), in order to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra"'s second effect, increasing its ATK by the total amount of Life Points paid ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 > 2999 ATK / 0 > 2999 DEF). This effectively "fuses" Marik with Ra. * Tributes "Juragedo", in order to activate another of "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" effects, transferring the tributed monster's power to itself, i.e. increasing "Ra's" ATK/DEF by the total amount of ATK/DEF tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 2999 > 4699 ATK / 2999 > 4299 DEF). * Attacks Yugi directly with "The Winged Dragon of Ra", but Yugi activates the Spell Card he set in the previous turn: "Fiend's Sanctuary". He is able to Special Summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) to the field in Attack Position to block Marik's attack and redirect any Battle Damage inflicted to Yugi to Marik instead. During each of Yugi's Standby Phases, he must pay 1000 Life Points to keep the Metal Fiend Token on the field or else it will be destroyed. (NOTE: In the real game, Fiend's Sanctuary cannot be activated on an opponent's turn because it is a Normal Spell Card, but in the anime it's a Quick-Play Spell Card). *Marik activates his set "De-Fusion" in order to separate himself from "The Winged Dragon of Ra", stopping the attack. By doing so, all of Ra's ATK points are added back to Marik's LP (Marik: 1 > 4700 Life Points). * "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to Marik's Graveyard. * Sets a card. Turn 8: Yami Yugi *Draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". *Pays 1000 LP (Yugi: 3300 > 2300 Life Points) to keep his "Metal Fiend Token" on the field. *Activates "Multiply" to Special Summon 2 more "Metal Fiend Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. (NOTE: In the real game, "Multiply" only works with "Kuriboh" and requires you to Tribute "Kuriboh" to Special Summon as many Kuriboh Tokens as possible to your side of the field). *Tributes his 3 "Metal Fiend Tokens" to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks Marik directly with "Obelisk the Tormentor". Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * A close-up pan of Yami and Yugi screaming in flames from Ra's attack is cut from the dub. * Fiend's Sanctuary's star is given more points in the dub. * After Marik used De-Fusion to separate himself from Ra, cut is a pan of his side of the field. * When Marik wonders if Yami drew the card that Kaiba gave him from Zombie's Jewel's second effect, Kaiba throwing the card to Yami is added of Marik in the dub. * Cut from the English version is a scene where Kaiba wonders if Yugi will summon a miracle. Then Isono attempts to stop the game, telling Yugi it's against the rules to set a card without knowing what it is—if it's a monster card, it's in the wrong slot. But Kaiba thinks it's interesting, and tells Isono to let them duel. Mistakes * In a close up of Marik's hand, it is seen that he has the magic card Fiend's Sanctuary even though Kaiba said that only he has that card (in Episode 137). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes